narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Echo Uchiha
Archives * Grammer The above word is junk on this site when dealing with paragraphs. You'll have to just leave them as is, and separate paragraphs by double-spacing. Just a suggestion.....alright that was kinda rude of me. I'm not even an admin, and here I am asserting power.-_-...I just want to make it a little easier for some people on this site. Narutokurosaki547 22:33, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Hi! Sorry for the late welcome, but it's been a busy week for us admins. Anyway, congrats with your first article (even though it was u). Please don't make extreme powerful characters or jutsus, cause we already have more than enough of them. So... continue with your great work! ^^ ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 13:51, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Paragraphs Alright, stop using the spacebar as a tab key. It doesn't work. Just double space to signify a new paragraph, or when you get to the end of the page, press enter when the little flashing line doesn't appear in this box. Narutokurosaki547 22:36, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Hey Echo. I came across one of your fanfics recently and I think your doing a good job. I am also an avid Christian and lover of the Lord. I hope to work with you some time. Check out some of my articles if you get a chance. Ten Tailed Fox 21:13, 25 October 2008 (UTC) -_-...Forget this Can't you just listen? Stop trying to make proper paragraphs on this site!....right. Listen, I appreciate that there are SOME people out there who have a sense of proper grammer. But you said that you want to find a way that won't have your writing screwed up after you start/edit/finish an article. Trying to make a paragraph using the spacebar 3-4 times will continually put it into that format. The tab key won't work because it sends you to the bottom of the page. I know this seems like i'm lecturing you, but this is getting annoying. Narutokurosaki547 20:41, 27 October 2008 (UTC) A Fight Do you think that your character, Echo Uchiha (Character) could fight mine, Tora Uchiha? Ten Tailed Fox 22:51, 27 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Fight Here is the Article, Tora Uchiha vs Echo Uchiha, meet ya there. Oh and lets not kill each other, just leave 'em to the point of death. Also use Tora Uchiha's article to refer to his abilities, so that you know what he is capable of. Ten Tailed Fox 23:03, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, maybe I was too harsh... I know that some of my comments might have been a little preachy, and they were kinda rude, sorry. I must say though, your articles are pretty good. Keep up the good work! Narutokurosaki547 23:59, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ^_^ Alright, lecture and resolution aside, first I also want to say, in addition to Ten Tailed Fox and ANBU100, I am also a Christian. I am also somewhat of a perfectionist, so I sometimes get a little riled up lol. Oh yeah, sign each message you leave with 4 tildes/~x4 Narutokurosaki547 00:09, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Stop hitting thyself Alright listen, you weren't doing anything wrong. You just weren't informed, that's ok. I had the same problem when I first came on here. It's common for new users to not get all the info. Not thy fault. Narutokurosaki547 00:15, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ^_^ lol Good, so now we go on from here forgetting this, ok? Narutokurosaki547 00:31, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Actually, I saw on your userpage that you have character themes. Cool idea. Narutokurosaki547 00:32, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Our Fight Hey, your doing pretty good. Just message me whenever you want to continue our fight. Ten Tailed Fox 14:42, 28 October 2008 (UTC) And dont forget to check out the end of my fight with Seireitou here, Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga. Ten Tailed Fox 14:42, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Lets go Hey Echo I'm here lets go!! Ten Tailed Fox 23:23, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Ya I really gave Seireitou all I had. Thats the difference between Ryun and Tora, Ryun is far more hard headed. Ten Tailed Fox 23:31, 28 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Ryun Really? I was going for a more Vegeta-like image LOL. I like Goku but Vegeta is just awesome. Anyways I have responded on the fight, go there so we can settle the score. Ten Tailed Fox 23:36, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ...Alright... I did reprehend you in the beginning, but I am sory for acting like a jerk. You're not in the "danger zone" anymore. No more reprehends or anything of the sort. Sorry for the difficulty. Narutokurosaki547 23:43, 28 October 2008 (UTC) You there? Waiting for you over at the fight. Are you still online? Ten Tailed Fox 00:37, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Our Fight I just responded, sorry it took so long. Ten Tailed Fox 02:00, 30 October 2008 (UTC) A New Jutsu Hey. I wanted your opinion on something. I'm trying to make a trump card move for my character who is really skilled in Ninjutsu. Can you shoot me some ideas? Ten Tailed Fox 16:29, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Thats ok. Welcome back Echo. Ten Tailed Fox 02:22, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Echo's Mangekyo Hey I thought I'd make this for Echo. What do you think? I used your Mangekyo image for it. Ten Tailed Fox 05:54, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Will do Glad you like it. I had fun too and anytime you want a rematch I'm up for it. Ten Tailed Fox 06:03, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Another Here is your other Sharingan, enjoy. Ten Tailed Fox 06:08, 9 November 2008 (UTC) They are my gif t to you Use them however you like, their my gift to you for such a good fight. Make sure to put them on the Demon Sharingan pade. :)Ten Tailed Fox 06:18, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Understood Thats fine, great ending and good job. Ten Tailed Fox 06:30, 9 November 2008 (UTC) New Uchihas Yes, Ryun and Tora's descendants are part of the Main Branch or Head Family, only because of their Master Sharingan. Sasuke and Itachi's descendants possess the Delta Sharingan and are on the Branch Family. Why do you ask? Ten Tailed Fox 01:51, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hmmm Either Ryun or Tora's descendants, yes he would be. If you want Echo to be Ryun or Tora's descendant, thats fine. If you want him to remain Sasuke's descendant, he would have to be from the Branch family. What do you think? Ten Tailed Fox 01:57, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Possible Yes its possible. The only difference between the Branches are their Sharingans, so its possible that a Branch Member becomes the leader. After all, Itachi became the leader and he is Branch Family. That would mean that Echo possesses the Delta Sharingan though. Ten Tailed Fox 02:05, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Well you can be a descendant of Sasuke if you want. Thats no big deal. Ten Tailed Fox 02:11, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Ryun's desecendant That would be really cool. And I wouldn't mind the whole Satan thing because I know that Echo didn't choose it for himself. Ten Tailed Fox 02:19, 10 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Dude I saw it on a vid on YouTube, and looked it up on Photobucket. Also, Orville Reddenbaccher got aressted? If you can explain, please. Narutokurosaki547 02:02, 11 November 2008 (UTC) hay thar you Indo Ya Ive met Indo. I fought him once and won. Ya he hijacks pages, just take his info off and warn him, if he does it again I'll talk to him and if that doesn't work I'll have to block him. But for now just talk to him. Ten Tailed Fox 02:07, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Oh thats easy Just make somthing that looks like this on one of your pages, hold on use the { mark twice, property|, your username, then 2 } marks Narutokurosaki547 02:11, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Two Questions 1. What is GIMP? 2. Is User:Mr. Monk your cousin, or is he just plain wierd? Narutokurosaki547 21:58, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Monk Say, Echo. Ya know that Monk guy? Is he a buddy of your's? It's just... he writes articles with extremely bad spelling and grammar, then you swoop in and edit them so that the grammer makes sense, then insert your Property Tag along with his. So is he a buddy of your's, or somethin'? It's just that I'm kind of tired of n00bs coming in and making bad articles, like that guy who doesn't have a registered account. Um, not that your buddy Monk is a n00b, it's just that poor spelling and grammar usually equals a n00b, ya know? It's just, if he is your buddy, I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring n00bs who can't follow protocol into this great Wiki, 'kay? But if he isn't your buddy, I'd like to thank you for taking time from your busy schedule to fix up some horribly bad articles. I really appreciate that. ^____^ Though you do know that that "Wind Manipulation" Jutsu is impossible, right? It's been explicitly stated in the Naruto series that NO Jutsu can allow someone to freely manipulate an element to their will, with the only exception being Gaara and his sand. I mean, did you see my fire Jutsu? For Ring of Fire, I could have easily made it so that the flames just spring up from the ground, but Jutsu in the Naruto series don't work that way. The fire HAS to come from your body, like the mouth. It's like that, get it? NO Jutsu lets you freely manipulate an element. You can only create individual Jutsu that manipulate the element in a specific way. Get it, buddy? ^_^ Okay, catcha later. Hope to hear from ya. ^_~ --Cyberweasel89 00:56, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you for understanding. I apologize if I hurt you or Monk's feelings. I tend to not realize when what I say could be taken hurtful, even when I don't mean it to be. So I apologize if anything I said was hurtful, I didn't mean it that way. Again, thanks for understanding. ^_^ Oh, and send Monk my regards. I actually like his Heart of Fire Jutsu. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 02:39, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks 4 Responding Thanks a lot! I'll ask Ten Tailed Fox about GIMP. Narutokurosaki547 02:43, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Heh Thanks. And don't worry, you're not a n00b. ^_^ I still feel bad that I might have hurt you and your friend's feelings, so if either of you have any questions about Wikia, just ask me. I don't know everything, but I know a lot. ^_^ Though, to be honest, I'm not an admin. I'm just a really dedicated member. Heh. ^^U --Cyberweasel89 14:49, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Umm...about Mr. Monk... Does he have access to Microsoft Word? He could use the spell check there, so nobody would have to go back and "decode" his articles. Also, wearing shortsleeves over longsleeves, over shortsleeves again does not make one cool. Just...queer...very...very...queer...... Narutokurosaki547 00:15, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Wow, thanks, Echo-kun! I feel honored that you like my article. *^_^* --Cyberweasel89 04:52, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 0_o... Whoa...I know you're a Christian and all, but some of the jutsu you invent are really harsh on the victim. Narutokurosaki547 00:48, 16 November 2008 (UTC) D:< U R not in trouble!!! Jeez, everytime I talk to you about your jutsus, characters, or whatever else you write about, you automatically think I'm mad at you! Well, I'm not. I'm just a little surprised that you could actually make up stuff like that. Actually, It's kind of inspiring almost, articlewise...anyway, nice job! Keep up the good work. Narutokurosaki547 01:02, 16 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. How is Mr. Monk? I haven't heard from him... -.-...right... Respect? Well if he needs some pointers... * SPELL CHECK ARTICLES!!! * Be reasonable with articles * Be creative Narutokurosaki547 01:14, 16 November 2008 (UTC) another analongy well yeah, but put it this way, your strawberry that "gained" a choclate dip, right, well then Tsukurite Sharingan is like a bag of strawberries with different toppings, already having those technqiues. Another way is like saying how the Tsukurite Sharingan is the bag and the Demon Sharingan is a choclate strawberry taken out of the bag. --Seireitou 02:51, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Agreed Agreed. This is why I stay gender-anonymous. I get pestered by guys like him. At least he hasn't asked to cyber. If he does, I hope he knows that girls get ass-kicking rights in anime. -_-U I usually stay gender-anonymous until I feel I know everyone well enough to reveal it. Apparently it was too soon here. -_-U Either that or Seireitou-kouhai is a n00b. -_-U --Cyberweasel89 03:22, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, Echo-sama. I appreciate that. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 03:32, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::(laughs) ::--Cyberweasel89 03:39, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::(laughs) :::Hmm... I was thinking of something more free-reign. I don't want everyone restricted by forcing them to stay in a group. And I was thinking that The Watchers would publicly reveal themselves to the world (themselves, but not their fullplan). Ya know, to warn the innocents. It's just kinda their style. :::And I do plan for the characters to become involved. The Watchers are trying to forcibly eliminate anyone who actibely participates in fighting or combat of any kind. So naturally they'll have killed somebody someone knew at some point. :::But yeah, most of their activities are kept in the dark from the other characters and even the other players (I don't want anyone having their characters realize The Watchers' plans because they read it in the narrative. ^^U). :::My other problem is godmodding/overpowering. Most of the users' signature characters are insanely powerful. My characters, and even most of The Watchers, just won't be able to keep up. -_-U :::Also, what are your suggestions on pairings? No one has voted yet, so if you're the only one who votes, your choices will be the chosen pairings. ^^U :::--Cyberweasel89 07:02, 20 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Seirietou Uchiha Thank you for your compliment. As to him going renegade, I was actually thinking about that. I'm really excited about how he'll turn out in later stories. Ten Tailed Fox 23:21, 21 November 2008 (UTC) VEGETA!!! WOOT WOOT!!!! *please ignore title XD* I modeling Seireitou after Vegeta. Take a look at his page and tell me if you like the new character picture I got for him. Ten Tailed Fox 01:55, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Right on Yep thats what I was aiming for. Man, Sasuke is gonna eat this kid's dust! XD Ten Tailed Fox 02:03, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Well... Ya, I have the Chunin Exam posted. If you'll give me a moment, I'll finish his fight. I've been busy so I haven't finished his match. Ten Tailed Fox 02:09, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Don't Worry :) Oh don't worry about me! I love the Lord way too much to engage in such actions. It's just..his comments...shocked me. You know what I mean? >_< Ten Tailed Fox 03:35, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Ya Thanks and you know, I am really starting to respect you. Ten Tailed Fox 03:47, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Echo...your awesome Of course thats ok. You, know..what you just said has earned a respect from me that I don't give most people. I'm the same way. I don't try to better than others, in fact I don't want to better. I have people that I would die for in my life, which is what brought me to Naruto, mostly because I respected his bonds between Gaara and Sasuke. I have people in my life just like them. As to Echo's foreshadow. I would love to help you do that. Also, what do you think of this song being the theme song for all three of my Naruto Series?: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxrU1J7SQoQ&feature=related PS: I know its japanese, but is my favorite Naruto Opening. Ten Tailed Fox 04:16, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. That helps. Ten Tailed Fox 04:45, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey your friends with my friend so I thought we could get along to. but i want to get to know you...you know?5 Tailed Gobi 05:00, 23 November 2008 (UTC) sup ok ill try. so whats up cus. false cough First off, where do you getoff butting into other people's buissness? second, I am not a huge friend maker. thrird, is your coughs. The ninja super saian (Reiten) is my character, but Seireitou added the saiyan part. I hate dragon ball Z. daimyo fire lord? what? I have no idea what you are talking about, but I betcha that Seireitou added something to one of my characters. In bith of these cases, fingers pointed at Seireitou. Go ahead, give me more things you don't like about my ides. I dare ya. I can explain it all. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? Why did you give me some gay asian analogy? I don't give a crap! You just arose more questions! Both sides of the coin? I want a normal answer, not a gay monk riddle!!! article I know Reiten's page. I still have no idea what you are talking about a daimyo fire lord. I have never seen him before! Where do you get the idea that I created him? Not sure here you got the idea that he was mine. well, hope to talk again sometime on a more... pleasant note. I'll try not to yell, but I will state what I think is unfair. see ya ~Minkai No problem! Nah, it's no problem, Echo-kun. TekTek.org is a free service for everyone. ^_^ Oh, and is someone giving you trouble? *gestures to the guy above yelling about gay asian analogies* Oh, and I hope ya don't mind that I cleaned up Monk's Living Ink article. But I've been meaning to ask. Is English not Monk's first language? --Cyberweasel89 02:45, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :That's understandable. My brother, who's 19, has had trouble with spelling his entire life. :--Cyberweasel89 03:25, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yep! I'm so eager to start, but I really don't want to start without Monk. Not after he's shown so much support. ^_^ ::Oh, and don't worry about the politics thing. I know you're not supposed to talk about politics (three thigns you should never talk about: religion, politics, and the economy/money). I was just being nice to Young Piece. He's kinda gone through a lot of crap recently, so I figured he could use a little kindness. ::Just don't start a debate. Try to respect everyone's opinion. They're allowed to have it, right? ::Though, even though I said that about Obama, I actually voted for McCain... ::--Cyberweasel89 03:47, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Echo-kun! Be nice! *scolding voice* :::--Cyberweasel89 04:15, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Eh, I don't have much room to talk. Sometimes I can be really harsh when it comes to things I feel are innacurate when compared to rules stated in canon. I also have this thing where I can't tolerate stupidity, so I can sometimes be really harsh when someone does something wrong, like not following a rule that was stated for the site. I actually had to restrain myself the first time I saw some of Monk's articles. *hammers head* It's great to be passionate, but we must always maintain respect for other people's opinions, even if we disagree with them. And if the person you're talking to doesn't feel the same way, and is intent on ridiculing you for your beliefs, well you're just more mature than them. It's something I've only recently learned from my time in life... and I learned it the hard way... T_T --Cyberweasel89 04:25, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Good boy. *pat pat* :--Cyberweasel89 06:52, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Yap/Im french Yap the same 50Cent that you are talking about. Non ses pas vrais bien sur du president des U.S.A. ces le seul president des U.S.A. qui va vraiment changer des chose pour le mieux. Obama pour la vie! Obama 4 Life! Young Piece 03:38, 27 November 2008 (UTC) What? Please what did you tried to say. Young Piece 04:03, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Oh Question 4 You Do you think that the peoples in the U.S.A. do have to talk 2 languge. Fr Version: Est-ce que tu pense que les personne aux U.S.A. devrais parle plus qu'une langue. Moi je croie que le monde dois apprendre l'anglais et la langue de l'amour Frech. Yes French is the language of LOVE! It's not a joke look Paris in France it's the language of love! Young Piece 04:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) And peoples have to speak spanish also! I love Spanish! Young Piece 04:15, 27 November 2008 (UTC) LOL! You are talking about me! I dont mind! Young Piece 04:21, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Yeeeeaaaahhh... Yeah, when I gave Seireitou permission to post that article with Tsunade and Seireitou Hyuga getting busy, I was expecting something tasteful. I didn't expect him to post... that. I mean, that was just vulgar. -_-U So I assure you, I won't be allowing Seireitou to do that again. I mean, I should've expected that the guy who asked to see a naked picture of me wouldn't have been able to make sex tasteful. -_-U --Cyberweasel89 22:10, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I did it for ya I put the archive tag on your page. Narutokurosaki547 04:03, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Also To add an archive, edit the page, and then put the link next to the bullet point. Narutokurosaki547 04:05, 30 November 2008 (UTC) You're very coolMangamolly1991 04:13, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Important Request Hey Echo. I'm gonna be leaving for a week starting tomorrow. That may be bad for the RP so if it's not to much I'd like you to play Ryun's group and the Kagekenin. The reason I ask you is because I trust you. I may be able to get on once or twice during the next week but that is too little. Will you do this for me? Ten Tailed Fox 02:41, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks your a lifesaver. If I can I'll try to get on and help you out sometime. Thanks Thanks your a lifesaver. If I can I'll try to get on and help you out sometime. Ten Tailed Fox 12:17, 6 December 2008 (UTC) RP idea Im planning my own RP, check it out and join if you wanna!: Delta Akatsuki Roleplay Idea Discussion‎ --Seireitou 20:22, 7 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Please!/Wierd Idea! Please go see Weird Battles: Part 1 and talk to me about what you think and can you help me. My idea is to do a Tournemant. All my ninja's VS all the other ninja's in Naruto fanon. It's like if all the Hip-Hop ninja's attack all the ninja's in Naruto Fanon just for fun. Young Piece 02:46, 10 December 2008 (UTC) yo I chalenge your character, Echo Uchiha to a fight with my Seireitou Hyuga guy. Wanna brawl? --Seireitou 05:43, 14 December 2008 (UTC) impossble It's impossible. when my brother tried to change his email address(we have two different email accounts in the household) and then attempted to use the old email to create a new account, it wouldn't let him. So, we are stuck on the same account until we get a new email. Just live with the confusion. Haha! The One and Only Tetsu Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Thank You So Much I will give him your regards. He's sleeping right now so I'm just letting him rest. And your absolutly right, God is in control and I'm so glad someone else sees this. It is hard to watch it. But I'm going to be strong for him. He looks up to me as a big brother so I have to be strong and tough and still be able to make him laugh. I'm real thankful that you understand and have an effort to comfort me. It helps alot. Thank you so much Echo. And may you and your Friends & Family have a blessed Christmas also. In Christ. Your friend, Ten Tailed Fox 18:29, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Yep Your now and Admin and a Bureaucrat. Ten Tailed Fox 19:02, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ????? What do you mean, likes himself too much? He risks his life to protect his loved ones, even putting himself at death's door (and he does, read seireitou's bio, Time/Space distrpuion arc). So, i dont get it --Seireitou 03:59, 21 December 2008 (UTC)